Tears Of A Dove
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: Heero promised a princess one year ago that he would kill her. Why didn't he keep his promise? Had he abandoned the idea of eliminating the princess? What was his unexpected visit in the middle of the night supposed to mean? r&r plz... *^-^*


**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Gundam Wing©_.... it along with it's characters belong to someone else. *grins and shrugs*

**Dedication**: To _*Sagittarius Girl*_ and to _Taemyr_ for helping me out with my... "problem" and stuff, thanks for being there peeps! ~.^

____________

**_When Doves Cry_**

____________

He still seemed unsure of it, having to _finally_ kill her and all. How was he personally and emotionally going to accept the fact that his savior and peacekeeper was going to die? By his own hands even. He didn't have any feelings of his own to actually feel depressed by that fact that it was time for her to go, time for her to move on... in a better world that would treat her equally and not just as some... tool for peace.

He shrugged the thoughts away as if they were just another bothersome fly or insect that just wouldn't and didn't know how and when to leave him alone. So it was just another life to add to the many that had had already taken and never seemed to regret doing so. What he had to do, he had to do, no questions were to be asked, no answers were to be given. It was just one simple mission and that was to kill of the Dove of Peace, the Angel of Peace, the Savior. He could do it, he could handle it, manage to actually do it this time... could he?

Maybe that was why he was originally called the Perfect Soldier by people who had known him for a long time, a heartless bastard by most women who approached him, asking him for a date, a phone number or even a name. He didn't have any experience with the opposite sex, he just thought that they always got in the way most of the time, having really no purpose with the male population, except for the area of where pleasure and fun was concerned.

The year was After Colony 196 as Heero Yuy silently walked down the street of the Sanc Kingdom towards the large and exquisite mansion that stood proudly at the top of a small hilltop, the lights from underneath the clear water that flowed from the large fountain in the middle of the cul-de-sac was clearly visible from where he walked, barely lighting up the rest of the private grounds.

His friends knew nothing of what he was going to do, but they'd find out from a quick phone call in the morning or from the morning news. Quatre Raberba Winner, being up usually at five-thirty in the morning to watch the sunrise would be the first one to hear about it, then it would soon lead from him to Trowa Barton, then to Duo Maxwell and then straight to Chang Wufei.

He was almost there, he could, for some strange reason, smell her faint perfume. He would sometimes find himself lost within the sweet smelling scent of roses, jasamine, lavender or baby's breath whenever he was standing close to her while guarding her at meetings or whenever she was standing close to him for no apparent reason. It made the thing in his chest called a heart flutter slightly, causing him to falter in his steps.

Heero coughed lightly, watching as his breath came out as fog, thick that floated up into the air as he reached into the inside pocket of his jean jacket to silently pull out his old 9mm that he kept on him at all times, no matter where he was or who he was with. He continued to walk as he brought the gun up to his face to examine it more closely, to make sure it was fully loaded and ready to be taking aim at any time soon.

The night was chilly, the leaveless trees swaying in the cool breeze of the late night, crumples pieces of paper quickly rolling in front of Heero's path to only be kicked out of the way as he shoved the gun into his back pocket and then shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jean jacket. This wasn't the proper month to be wearing such clothing as a thin jean jacket. In the middle of December, you were supposed to wear a parka or something wrong, but then again, that was only if there was snow on the ground, which there wasn't, so he didn't care about it at the moment.

It was a little after two. Everyone sound asleep in their beds, unharmed, unmoved until the morning when they'd turn on their T.V.'s to watch the news if most of them watched or had TV's. Heero felt no pity for them or any sympathy whatsoever, why should he? All they were going to do was cry their hearts out for a few days, perhaps more for what she had done for them all, but he wasn't going to do anything, all he was going to do when he was done was walk away as if nothing had happened.

Now as Heero stepped up to the gate, he made a mental note to mention the lack of guards at the late hour of night. The Peacecraft family would have to be more prepared for more attacks or abducters like such in the late hour of nights. He made sure to close the gate silently as he quietly made his way towards the mansion by basically taking longer and lighter strides and by walking along the inner walls of the large iron gate that fenced in the mansion and it's grounds.

He knew for a fact that everyone inside the mansion was sound asleep, maybe her as well, he wasn't too sure of what she normally did at this time of the night besides for sleep if she had an early meeting the very next day. Heero was almost at her window which was situated at the far end of the mansion in the back by the spacious pool with clear blue water that sparkled from the lights underneath as well as carried the full reflection of the Harvest Moon above.

There was one man, powerfully built with a sniper rifle slung over his broad shoulder, a sub in one hand and a cup of something in the other. Heero squinted his eyes and then reached into his back pocket to get the 9mm out and then equipe it with a silencer. With precise aim, he leveled his gun with one hand and then took his shot, the bullet entering the side of the guards bald head and exited just as quick as entering from the other side, just above the ears.

The guard's big form crumpled to the ground like a large acordian, the sub and cup in his hands hitting the pavement of the pool area first before being closely followed by the guard himself, the side of his head connecting with the pavement rather hard, the side of his head cracking open slightly upon impact, the crimson slowly seeping out to form a thin river downwards towards the pool's edge.

As Heero knew it was safe, he walked past the fallen guard, stepping over the body to make his way over to the large old Elm that stood in the corner, the long branches, old and ready to snap anytime now. He made sure there was some ammo left before shoving ths gun into the front pocket this time. He then crouched down to the ground and then pushed off quickly to launch himself up into the air, his arms above his head, hands reaching for the nearest branch availible.

It only took him fifteen minutes of climbing before he arrived to her balcony that was silent and empty. '_ So she isn't here gazing out at the moon again... hmph..._' Heero thought as he pulled his body up onto the highest branch by his hands and then sat there for a moment before walking along the branch to drop down onto her balcony in complete silence, not even a soft smack of the bottoms of his sneakers hitting the ground disturbed the heavenly silence around.

White transparent curtains flapped out in the open from the large french doors that lead to the bedroom where she slept peacefully for now. The breeze carried the curtains to a certain height before having them drop back down again to only be swept up in the undercurrent. Heero glanced around and behind him before he took the first step forward and then continued onward to his complete his mission, to just get it over with already...

...he had a promise to keep.

____________

Soft footsteps was what she could pinpoint within her dreams. She was dreaming of a large ball that had been put on, Heero by her side, courting her in silence while her other friends were out and about making friends, hitting on women and other things. She was scanning the sea of bodies that were mingling together as the orchestra went into the second waltz when she heard it, the footsteps trying to sound quiet and yet meant to wake her up from her little reverie.

She opened her mouth to say something to the handsome, yet silent man beside her, but something that let out an echoing clicking sound went off and she winced, closing her mouth quickly, her hand tightening on the arm that it was resting on, causing the man to glance at her from the corner of her eye before looking down at her entirely, the deep prussian blue eyes full with concern and perhaps unspoken love.

" Is something the matter? " a deep voice asked as the eyes searched her face, roaming over the smooth complex. " You seem a little agitated by something... "

The girl slowly shook her head and flashed him a smile that usually made his head melt and constrict painfully. " Heero- " she began to say, but everything around her went dark, the arm under her hand gone to be replaced by air and darkness.

Relena Peacecraft's eyes fluttered open slowly and she blinked to find herself staring at the long length of her left arm that was draped over the edge of the bed, the hand hanging precariously off the edge of the mattress. She blinked a few times and then ran her tongue over her lips slowly. " Heero... " she murmured as she shifted onto her back to sit up, a hand to her forehead.

She hadn't seemed to notice the shadow that loomed over her bed and sheet covered body as she sat there slightly hunched over, one hand clutching the sheet to her nude body, the other resting on her forehead as she lifted her head to find herself staring into the dark barrel of a gun. " Heero? " she asked as she took her hand from her forehead to let it drop in her lap to stare at him over the top of the gun, her cornflower blue orbs meeting his dark, deep prussian blue ones that were clouded.

**~Flashback Begins~**

_" No, " the girl shouted. " you can not kill him, I won't let you. He is my responsibility and mine alone, is that clear? "_

People around nodded their heads in agreement. It was clear that no one wanted to go against the girls word, not just yet. But they were only trying to protect her from the boy who was crouched down on the ground behind her, but it ended up that she was protecting him. The boy stared at the people around him, his prussian blue eyes wide and filled with fear, rage and bewilderment as they quickly darted from side to side as if not trusting any of them.

Something inside of him caused him to glance at the back of the girl's head before he jumped up from the ground to shove her aside as he ran forward quickly. Guards all around as well as police officers whipped out their weapons and took aim before opening fire, but they didn't open fire on the boy, instead they opened fire on the Queen of the World. The boy was shoved aside roughly as the girl who was the age of fourteen took the hits for him, her painful screams and groans leaving their imprint on his mind from that day on as he stared at her in horror, watching as they all ceased fire immediately, allowing the girl to slowly let out a cough and then fall to her knees before falling to the side, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

**~End of Flashback~**

Heero shook his head quickly and focused his attention on his mission, he couldn't afford to screw up now, not here, not after what he had done. He raised his gun a little higher until it was pointed at her forehead that was decorated with small beads of perspiration. Relena watched him and then furrowed her brow as he saw the deep blue eyes cloud over even more, as if they were a silent storm going on within his head that only he could hear and understand.

**~Flashback Begins~**

_" Are you alright? " the small girl asked him as she crouched down to the ground beside him and watched him closely. " You aren't too hurt are you? "_

When he didn't speak, she pursed her lips and frowned as well as sighed. " Well, let's see the cut on your leg, maybe I can fix it and make it all better for you! " she said as she reached back into her small purse to pull out some bandaids.

The boy beside her who appeared to be the age of ten blinked in confusion as if he didn't understand why she was helping him, a complete stranger who she had accidentally pushed to the ground while chasing her older brother. He opened his mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut and watched in fascination as the girl bit off the top of the bandaid to peel the flaps back a bit and then apply it to the large scrap on his left shin.

" I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going... " she apologized softly as she focused her attention to the task laid out in front of her. " I'm Relena Peacecraft, who might you be? "

" Heero Yuy, " Heero replied in a monotone voice as he watched her hands press the bandaid flat to his leg.

Relena nodded and smiled at her work. " Nice to meet you, Heero, " she said as she bowed slightly and stared at him, the bottom of her summerdress, the edges rubbing up against the ground, getting dirty. " you must be new here, I haven't seen you around at all. Do you happen to go to the Peace school a few blocks away? "

Heero shook his head and then rose to leave. " I don't go to school there, don't know where it is. I have to go now... " he said as he turned and began to walk away.

Relena jumped to her feet and clutched her straw hat to her head so the wind wouldn't blow it away, her golden tresses floating about her small face with the soft song of the wind. " Will I ever see you again? " she shouted after him.

Heero silently cursed himself and continued walking. " We were never meant to meet.. " he called back and then disappeared around the corner of a large building.

~**End of Flashback**~

Images of her at last year's christmas party and dance floated in his mind as his arm began to tremble. He was trying to contain his grip on the gun as his eyes searched her as hers searched his. He didn't know what to do. He'd be better off without her right? She'd be gone to a happier world right? He didn't know what to do, what to choose. Maybe there was a way, another solution to all this madness that drove him over the edge everyday.

" Heero? " Relena's scared, soft voice jolted him from his thoughts and he turned his attention to her. " What's the matter? Why are you here? "

Heero licked his lips and remained silent for a moment before speaking up to her for the first time in weeks. " Relena, " he began in a softening voice. " I don't know what to do... " he admitted, the end of the gun bumping up against the side of his thigh as he kept his finger on the trigger the whole time. " I'm lost at the moment, been lost ever since the day I was born.... "

Relena nodded in understanding. " Why are you here, Heero? Have you come to kill me? "

Heero blinked at the question and then glanced down at the gun in his hand as he lifted it somewhat into his line of view. " I... I don't understand... " he muttered in a confused voice.

Relena knitted her brow. " Understand what, Heero? That you have a promise to keep? Go on... pull the trigger, come and kill me as you had promised me... " she said, her voice taking on a hint of boldness.

Heero sighed heavily and then glanced about the room as if unsure of it at that moment. " Relena, I have something to say... " 

Relena's left brow went up and she nodded. " Alright, Heero, what have you to say to me? "

Heero cleared his throat and looked down at the ground. " Well, Relena, I... I know I haven't been helpful to our situation and everything, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for it all, for the pain, the suffering, the long hours that you've had to endure while I was either away or with you standing as your bodyguard. Relena, I-- "

" Heero? What are you trying to say to me? "

" Relena, I... l.. love you. " he lifted his head and stared at her. She stared back at him, her eyes wide, mouth open in surprise.

" T-this is new! " she exclaimed and then inhaled deeply before going on. " Why? "

Heero blinked, taken aback by that question. " Why what? "

" Why now? Why here? "

" I... I don't really know, Relena, I don't really know. All I know is that I have finely managed to unscrew my life, fix the problems I had caused... "

Relena nodded and then slowly began to slide off the bed to move towards him, but the look of uncertainty within the deep blue depths stopped her. " Heero? " she asked in concern as she watched him raise the gun and press it to his right temple. " I... I don't u-understand... what are you doing? "

" What I should've done a long time ago, " he answered in a hard and yet a soft voice, his eyes slowly beginning to turn glassy.

Relena shook her head hard and then went to push off the bed to stop him before he could do anything but he took a large step back, his eyes going wide. " Don't! " he shouted in warning. " Even if you try to stop me, I'll still end up pulling this trigger. Either way, Relena, I'm going to die... "

Relena's chin quivered and she tried to fight her tears to prove that she was strong, that she was there for him. " H-heero, " she whispered, the tears quickly filling her eyes. " you don't have to do this. We're here for you, Heero, all your friends and including me, we aren't the kind to just go and leave you... "

Heero shook his head and swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbing up and then falling down quickly. " All my life, Relena, I've had people care for me for certain reasons and then afterwards they all left me in the past. Where are they now? " he asked her in a bitter voice. " They're not here because they left me, just shafted me as if I were yesturday's trash needing to be recycled and then reused by another bunch of people that supposedly cared for me. Do you know what that feels like, Relena? "

Relena swallowed and then blinked quickly, a single tear sliding down her cheek. " N-no, Heero, I don't... I'm sorry... " she whispered, bowing her head slowly. " I was brought up in a different world then you... "

Heero nodded and then sniffled. " It shows, Relena, it really does. You're the one who gives the people strength to live, to go on everyday. You give the people the strength to go on and fight the battles that can't be won so easily. It's all because of you, Relena, all you... nothing about me or the other Gundam pilots... just you. "

Relena shook her head hard. " That's not true! " she shouted at him, standing up now, sheet clutched to her body tightly. " The Gundams give the people the strength as well! It's also you guys who have dedicated your entire lives to piloting them and using them, the people haven't, Heero, it was you and the others, not them. "

Heero snorted. " It's not the pilots that the people love, it's the Gundams. The people don't look up to us, they look up to the Gundams. The people find strength from looking at the Gundams, not from looking at a bunch of sixteen year old pilots... "

" Heero, don't do this, you don't have to. "

Heero nodded. " I do, Relena, it's the only way. "

Relena bit the inside of her cheek. She had to find a way to try and stop this! But how and with what motive? " Heero? Please... there are other ways to get away from the pain you're going through, the remorse... I can help you if you'd like.. " she offered with a tight smile.

Heero shook his head. " I can't, Relena, I'm sorry... " he replied in sadness.

" Why not, Heero?! " Relena suddenly shouted at him. " Is it because of me? Huh? Is _that_ it? "

Heero shook his head again. " No, Relena, it isn't you... "

" Then what is it? " she demanded, hugging her arms to her chest.

" It's me... " Heero said simply as he cocked back the hammer on the gun and swallowed thickly.

" Heero! Please, " Relena begged, pleaded as she took a step towards him, not wanting him to do it. " I love you too, Heero... _please_ don't! "

" I'm so sorry, Relena, " he whispered softly as he watched her and then managed to flash her a small smile before pulling the trigger, his eyes closing before the gun went off, the bullet entering his head and a single tear that was pure slipping from under his dark lashes to slide down his cheek...

____________

**Author's Note**: Well what did you think for my little short story there? It has to be the first in the other fourty... WOW! *smiles softly* well, I was feeling really, _really_ s*itty since yesturday and I felt like writing something that had to do with death and situations like it... I kinda feel like it right now. Sorry if I sound depressing, I guess I'll go now since it's 5:51 in the morning over here in Winnipeg and I can't keep my eyes open anymore... Oi! Be honest on what you thought! Agrigatou! -^_^-

| [Leia Avenose][1] |::| [Leia Avenrose][2] |

| [c-o-u-r-a-g-e][3] |::| [c.o.u.r.a.g.e.][4] |::| [C-O-U-R-A-G-E][5] |

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@hotmail.com
   [3]: http://c-o-u-r-a-g-e.moonfruit.com
   [4]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~avenroseleia/Layouts/opening.htm
   [5]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/C-O-U-R-A-G-E/join



End file.
